Kaitlyn Williamson
Name: Kaitlyn Williamson Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Wado-Ryu Karate, health and fitness, Dungeons and Dragons, creative writing. Appearance: Kaitlyn is short, standing at five feet tall exactly. She is muscular and has a low body fat percentage, especially for a girl. Her actual weight is about 100 pounds. Her hair is wild and spiky, no more than 4 inches long, and dyed black with the tips dyed purple. Her eyes are blue and always alert and clear. Her face is tall and angular, and she typically wears an expression of intense focus. She is white, with Irish heritage revealed through her paleness and tendency to break out in freckles and sunburns on any sunny days. Her typical outfit includes tight shirts which accentuate her small breasts, which are small due to her low body fat percentage. Her shirts typically show her stomach, with her tight jeans riding a little low on her hips. She likes to wear purple shirts most often. She typically wears simple purple and black skateboarding shoes. Her body shape is very toned, with lots of muscle. She has only 21% body fat, which makes her muscles very obvious. However, she doesn't look like a bodybuilder, opting to work on strength more than size. She typically doesn't wear a ton of makeup. Her typical makeup is a very light amount of eye shadow (purple) and a light application of black eyeliner. She also wears foundation to cover up her freckles and slight acne. When she goes out to anything other than school or martial arts lessons, she also grudgingly wears red lipstick and a light blush. Biography: Kaitlyn was born to a pair of loving parents in Seattle. Her childhood was fairly normal. Her father was a successful entrepreneur, and he always made enough money to not only keep his family afloat, but to keep them floating higher than everyone else. He is the CEO of a tech company that makes RAM chips for personal computers. Her mother was a stay-at-home mom until Kaitlyn turned 5, whereupon (with Kaitlyn in school most of the day) she became a secretary at a law firm. Kaitlyn's childhood had very few hardships. She was a bit of a handful when she was young, being full of energy and inclined to climb on furniture. Her mother originally enrolled her in karate when she was 5, just after she started school. This helped Kaitlyn keep herself calmer and helped her learn discipline. Kaitlyn performed very well in school, maintaining a 4.0 GPA through into high school. However, her real interests turned elsewhere, with school being something she did because it had to be done, rather than something she enjoyed. Her real passion was martial arts up until, in the 8th grade, she had a teacher who introduced her to creative writing. The family seemed relatively happy throughout Kaitlyn's early life, but strife began when Kaitlyn turned 10. Her parents started arguing more and more often, sometimes over very petty things. By the time Kaitlyn turned 12, they had had enough. The divorce went fairly smoothly, with both parents agreeing to part amicably. Both stayed in the same general area, to keep Kaitlyn from having to choose between them or leave her friends. She splits her time with each parent evenly, unless one or the other needs to be out of town for a week, which sometimes leads to one parent getting more time than another. During the divorce period and the unrest leading up to it, Kaitlyn started to develop her current style. This period also kindled a likingfor counter-culture music, like metal and punk. Her current look developed partially from a dislike of her original hair color, which was blond, and partially from a particular fondness for the punk image. Academically, Kaitlyn is a smart, but disinterested, student. She gets straight As despite her disinterest in the subjects, mostly due to discipline learned from years of martial arts lessons, plus an interest in getting good grades. Her disinterest in school, however, leads her to never try to do more than she needs to. She doesn't take Honors classes or Advanced Placement courses. On standardized tests, she typically scores ahead of the curve. She is not against learning in general, however. She occasionally researches things unrelated to school that she finds interesting. She spent some time researching medieval weapons and armor after she first discovered D&D, out of sheer curiosity. She discovered D&D through running into a few acquaintances, who were players, running a game in the library. With nothing better to do, Kaitlyn sat down and watched the game. The next day, she went out and bought (with money given to her by her father) all of the relevant sourcebooks, and asked the DM if she could join in. She soon discovered that her passion for creative writing allowed her to be a very skilled roleplayer, which irritated some of the other members of the group. Her interest in small historical details often sparked arguments about the relevancy of real world history in the context of D&D. Despite this, her skill at making interesting characters and stories made her popular with the other players. As she developed through middle and high school, Kaitlyn's interest in creative writing grew. She started out writing only fantasy stories, but has since expanded her repertoire to include science fiction and historical fiction. She has had a couple short stories published by the school and by a local magazine, and she maintains a writing blog where she posts short stories and some longer works. Typically, she prefers to write her first draft of a story on actual paper, with actual pencils, then revises her first draft as she's typing it into the computer. She keeps a leather-bound journal with her at all times, and when she has free time, she writes in it. She is slowly working on a science fiction novel, and hopes to be ready to try and publish by the time she turns 20. Socially, Kaitlyn is a bit separate from her peers. While she is friendly with people, she feels slightly disconnected with other girls her age, whose interests generally diverged greatly from her own. She felt more connected to the jocks, who were interested in fitness, and the nerds, who shared her interest in D&D. Generally, one of these groups was who she spent free time with, when she spent her free time with friends. Usually, though, she preferred to be alone, either working out or writing. She is generally introverted, and finds spending time around people exhausting. Thus, being alone is, for her, what she needs to rest and relax. She also tends to be sarcastic, especially when she's exasperated with someone. Kaitlyn's relationship with her parents tends to be one of each keeping the other at arm's length. While she loves both of her parents, she is not terribly close with either of them. She's closer to her father than to her mother, mostly due to her father taking a more active interest in Kaitlyn's interests than her mother. Neither of her parents tries to pry closely into Kaitlyn's personal life, usually going no further than the innocent question at the dinner table (whenever she eats dinner with either of them, which isn't often) or the questioning glance when she laughs at a text message. Both parents are quietly disappointed in Kaitlyn's lack of ambition academically and personally, but both put aside their disappointment to respect what Kaitlyn wishes to do. To summarize: Kaitlyn and her parents get along well by avoiding things that would cause them to not get along well. Kaitlyn is a bit of a health nut. She picked up the habit from her parents, who were both health nuts. They were very careful to instruct Kaitlyn on healthy habits while she was growing up, including dietary balance and controlling calories. Due to her parents being relatively busy, she is often left to buy groceries and prepare food for herself, regardless of which parent she is staying with. As a result, she eats extremely healthily, preferring fish to beef, and salad to both. She also works out for at least an hour every day, alternating daily between muscle building and cardio. Due to not particularly liking the look, she doesn't work hard for size, preferring to keep her muscles lean. She is a first dan black belt, a rank she achieved very recently. She acts as a teacher's assistant at the dojo she attends, making a modest amount of money for her services. Most of her money is provided by her father, who gives her an allowance every month. After high school, Kaitlyn plans to get certified as a physical educator, so that when she gains her third dan rank, she can open her own dojo. She also plans to become an author, continuing her passion for creative writing. Advantages: Kaitlyn has been training in Wado-Ryu for many years, so she has good knowledge of her martial art. She runs often, so she has good stamina, and she makes sure to eat well so that she is generally healthy. Disadvantages: Kaitlyn tends to be a bit introverted, which could make finding allies difficult. She is not very used to emotional hardship, having never experienced any truly traumatic events. She's also used to eating a very strict amount of calories per day, which could lead to problems adjusting to daily life on the island. Her small size and weight makes it difficult for her to correctly perform grappling moves from her martial art, and could be a major disadvantage in a life or death hand-to-hand combat situation. Designated Number: Female student No. 073 --- Designated Weapon: 5 Datrex Emergency Food Bars (200 calories each) Conclusion: I remember those bars. They taste like shit and do just as much. So shit we didn't even think them standard ration material. Maybe they can help you diet on the island. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by armeggedonCounselor. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: armeggedonCounselor Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Miranda Millers '''Collected Weapons: 5 Datrex Emergency Food Bars (200 calories each) (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: 'Kaitlyn awoke on the docks, letting out an angry yell when she discovered that her assigned "weapon" was food bars. Her noise attracted the attention of Dan Liu and Alda Abbate, who approached. Kaitlyn and Alda bickered a bit while Dan tried to make plans to escape, but the three of them eventually went their separate ways. Kaitlyn found her way to the haunted house and spent the night there, but she had to quickly leave the area when the amusement park was declared a dangerzone the next morning. After fleeing the amusement park, Kaitlyn ran through the woods for a while before coming to the nuclear living site. She encountered Miranda Millers, who tried to threaten Kaitlyn away from her hiding place. After a brief altercation, Miranda stabbed Kaitlyn in the stomach with her spear, and Kaitlyn begged Miranda to finish her off. Miranda obliged and stabbed her in the heart. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''So yeah, that happened. - ''Matt Richards '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kaitlyn, in chronological order. V5: *Sup Nerds? *On a Midnight Dreary *Check Out My New Weapon, Weapon of Choice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kaitlyn Williamson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *In Kaitlyn's entire history, the girl has managed to accumulate a mere nine posts. Even with twice the amount of posts, a handler would find creating characterization challenging. Yet, armeggedonCounselor portrayed Kaitlyn in a very realistic and personable way that gave the girl's brief history complete characterization. From her arrival on the island Kaitlyn balanced her characteristic snark with realistic fear. Kaitlyn was afraid for her life, yet managed to have a personality that co-existed with the overwhelming emotion. After butting heads against someone with an equally combatitive personality, Kaitlyn continued on her own, looking for a better place to scout out and wait out the game. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn fell victim to lack of interaction, meaning that she had no real opportunity to flesh out her personality. When Kaitlyn was already rolled, armeggedonCounselor had to hastily send off Kaitlyn in a remarkably well done death scene, despite it's brevity. All in all, I feel that Kaitlyn was a fantastically written character who was unfortunately rolled too soon and not given enough opportunity to shine. Keep up the good work, armeggedonCounselor. -Shangela Category:V5 Students